


А тогда это казалось хорошей идеей

by whatnotness



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, джен, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они ехали вот уже несколько часов, и это было невыносимо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хренозавр

— План такой, — говорит Рой. — Мы врываемся в банк, мы грабим банк, мы выходим из банка. У нас есть деньги и преследование всей полиции Лос-Анджелеса. Нас ловят, но просто так мы не сдаемся, поэтому мне простреливают колено, Тодду — голову, а Кори стреляют в плечо.  
— Почему в плечо?  
— Чтобы не зацепить грудь, — отмахивается Рой. — Меня посадят, Кори дадут условное за соучастие, Тодда бросят на свалку трупов. Как план?  
— Дерьмо у тебя план, — отвечает Тодд.  
Рой вращает руль. Единственное, что можно делать в путешествии из точки А, которую не стоит называть, в точку Б, название непроизносимо — придумывать дерьмовые планы. Он и так держался несколько часов пути.  
— Слушайте, — говорит Рой.  
За полчаса Кори меняет позу, Тодд — пистолет в руке, а пейзаж за окном из поля перетекает в лес.  
— Мы грабим казино. Мы входим в казино, мы отбираем деньги, мы вырубаем охрану и забираем с собой симпатичных тёлочек. У нас есть деньги, тёлочки и вся полиция Лас-Вегаса на хвосте. Мы гоним на всей скорости, тёлочки визгливо жмутся к нашим мужественным телам, у Тодда стоит, у Кори — не знаю, Кори, у тебя может стоять? — а мне лобовое стекло закрывают чьи-то сиськи. Мы врезаемся в макет Статуи Свободы. Машина взрывается. От меня остается рука, от Тодда — кусок уха, а Кори светится радугой над полыхающей машиной и мёртвыми тёлочками.  
— Почему их не разорвало?  
— Потому что в сиськах были предохранители от взрывов, — отвечает Рой. — Как план?  
— Ещё хуже предыдущего, — говорит Тодд.  
Кори смеётся.  
День сменяется вечером, Тодд опускает кресло, Рою нужно отлить, а Кори рисует на запотевшем стекле члены.  
— Ещё вариант, — говорит Рой. — Мы грабим исторический музей.  
— Нахрена нам грабить исторический музей? — спрашивает Джейсон.  
— Нахрена нам грабить банк и казино? То-то же. — Рой продолжает: — Мы врываемся в исторический музей, мы забираем кости хренозавра, мы сбегаем из исторического музея. У нас есть чьи-то останки и двое запыхавшихся толстых охранников на хвосте. Одного подстреливаю я, другого — негра, давайте будем расистами — Тодд. Мы сбежали. Мы красавчики. Я забираю себе лопатку хренозавра, Тодд — череп, а Кори — кость из члена. Как вам идея?  
Кори молчит — у её рисунков появляются подписи, — а Тодд рассматривает свои ладони.  
— Знаешь, — говорит он, — я хочу себе череп хренозавра.  
Рой победно бьет по клаксону. Как раз через полчаса они будут проезжать мимо исторического музея.


	2. Какой женщиной был Бэтмен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда Рою Харперу лучше молчать.

— Ладно, — сказал Рой. Голос его напоминал визги восторженных чирлидерш. — И что нам с этим делать? Есть идеи у кого? Потому что у меня — нет. Ноль идей. И мыслей ноль.  
Наверное, он паниковал. Нервничал. Любой бы на его месте паниковал, даже Бэтмен. Интересно, а...  
— А Бэтмен когда-то превращался в женщину? — спросил Рой.  
Мысли со словами у него не расходились.  
Джейсон отлепил руки от лица.  
— Ты просто выглядишь настолько спокойно, — тут же пояснил Рой, — что я подумал, ну. Наверное, ты с таким сталкивался. Мало ли.   
— Я просто умею держать себя в руках, — сказал Джейсон.  
Рой нервно вздрогнул.  
Джейсон-девушка не особенно отличалась от Джейсона-парня. Высокая, темноволосая, голубоглазая. Грудь плоская, фигура почти мальчишечья. Джейсон-девушка даже не была во вкусе Роя — слишком острая, агрессивная, со злыми глазами.   
Рядом что-то громыхнуло, и Рой вздрогнул.  
— Кори, — вяло позвал он. — Кори, скажи, что ты не делаешь то, о чём я думаю.  
— Это весело, — пробасила Кори в ответ.  
На фоне Кори они выглядели сосунками.  
Заклятие превратило её в огромного мужчину, с плечами шире гор и мускулами, о которых Рой и мечтать не мог. И с бородой. огромной, рыжей бородой. О которой Рой...  
— Кори, — сказал он самым жалобным тоном, — делай это потише.  
— Если бы у меня такой был, — отозвалась она грубым, низким голосом, — я бы делала это постоянно. Как вы сдерживаетесь? Это так, ох, приятно.  
— Она дрочит, — сказал Джейсон.  
Рой печально вздохнул.  
Конечно же, он тоже первым делом ощупал свои сиськи. Большие, надо сказать, в чём-то даже круче, чем у Кори. Но опустить взгляд ниже штанов Рой так и не смог. Ему дурно становилось от мысли, что там ничего нет. Да-да, он чувствовал, что там ничего нет, но посмотреть так и не смог.   
Кори протяжно застонала, а Джейсон снова прикрыл лицо ладонями.  
— И всё же, — сказал Рой. — Мне страшно от самой мысли, а до неё ведь скоро дойдёт, что членом можно не только дрочить. Джейсон, единственные девушки вокруг — мы. Надо что-то делать. Надо, ну, спасаться. Джейсон!  
— Само пройдёт, — отозвался тот. — Где-то через полчаса.  
— Так ты превращался!  
— Без комментариев. — Джейсон вдруг хмыкнул. — Ты не хочешь знать, какой женщиной был Бэтмен.


	3. Однострочники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А потом подошёл Тим.

\- Ответственный момент. Старшее поколение учит младшее поколение, - сказал Рой. Он поправил галстук и пригладил волосы на макушке.  
Кроме галстука на нём была ярко-красная футболка и шорты. Тим смотрел на него со всем доступным скепсисом.  
\- Чему тебя обучить, юный падаван? - спросил Рой. - Как правильно сбегать от злодеев? Экстренный курс, как воскреснуть из мёртвых от Джейсона Тодда, всего за две штуки!  
\- Две штуки долларов?  
\- Две штуки тумаков. За весь курс Джейсон сможет ударить тебя две тысячи раз. - Рой ухмыльнулся. - Бери сейчас, тебе скидка. Обычно он берёт по четыре тысячи.

* * *

\- Нам нужен доктор, - сказал Тим.  
Рой покачал головой.  
\- Ты что, не знаешь правило? Приложи подорожник.  
\- Подорожник, - тупо повторил Тим.  
Он оглянулся на Джейсона, но тот пожал плечами, словно так и нужно. На Кори оглядываться толку не было - она заинтересованно подалась вперёд.  
\- Подорожник не поможет от сквозной раны.  
\- Ты пробовал?  
\- Нет, но...  
\- В следующий раз попробуй, - сказал Рой. - Подорожник лечит всё. Рак мозга, мозг рака, колотые раны, плохое настроение Джейсона. Подорожник - сила.  
Рой откинулся в кресле и достал что-то из кармана. По его плечу стекала кровь, но он резво приложил туда кусок мятого листка.  
\- Как вы вообще выживаете, - сказал Тим.

* * *

Как-то они выживали, ведь из большинства драк все выходили целыми. Тим даже удивлялся - или нет, неправильно слово, он был озадачен, как человек, столкнувшийся с мешком золота у края радуги. Вряд ли такой человек мог огорчиться, ведь золото, но он всё равно хмурился бы. Хотя бы секунду, от самого факта, что где-то в мире, должно быть, существуют лепреконы.  
Если хоть кто-то начнёт задумываться при виде золота, конечно.  
Так вот, они выживали - Рой выходил из схваток с лёгкими царапинами на пальцах или подбитыми коленями, а Джейсон обычно растирал синяки по всему телу, но синяки и царапины всегда были обыденной жизнью любого супергероя. Повседневностью, серой и наполненной покоем. Почти мечтой. В какой-то момент Тим даже испытал укол зависти, а потом понял, что ореол неприкосновенности не может продолжаться вечно, и его обожгло переживанием. Отдалённым, тусклым, как зимний солнечный свет, переживанием, что с кем-то может случиться катастрофа. Узнай Джейсон, поднял бы Тима на смех, но Джейсон не умел читать мысли.   
А вот Рой, кажется, умел.  
\- Прекрати, - сказал он, подсев к Тиму.  
\- Звук раздражает?  
\- Я не про ножи, но вообще да, звук раздражает. Прекрати смотреть на нас так, словно мы уже сдохли. - Рой хмыкнул, и Тим отложил в сторону брусок. - В твоем правом зрачке Кори кто-то раздирает, а в левом Джейсон подрывается. Где-то в глубине души ты ещё думаешь, что я напорюсь на собственную стрелу. Зря ты так думаешь. Прекрати.  
Оправдываться Тим не хотел, не мог и не любил, поэтому он прикрыл веки, а пальцами нащупал холодную сталь. Стало чуть легче дышать.  
\- Ты не напорешься на свою стрелу, - сказал Тим.   
\- Да? Тогда какую чудовищную смерть придумала твоя, я не сомневаюсь, что богатая фантазия?  
Рой мог прикрыть собой Джейсона или Кори, подумал Тим. Он мог выбежать вперёд, мог стать между опасностью и простыми людьми. Мог связаться с кем-то, кто не стоит доверия, мог пропасть, утонуть в заклятии. От Роя могла остаться только рука - вот, что видел Тим.  
\- Ты увидишь, как умрёт Джейсон и Кори, но ничего не сможешь сделать.  
Он не мог видеть, но чувствовал, как напрягся Рой. Стрела попала точно в цель, пусть Тим и не был лучником. Пусть и вовсе не хотел стрелять.


End file.
